Only A Crush
by Rohain Tahquil
Summary: Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it’s only a crush. ShikaTema. My first Chapter Fic! CHAPTER 8 IS A LEMON! Rated M. mentions of Kank/Oc, Ino/Cho, Lee/Gee, Shino/Kib, Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, Saku/Kaka
1. It begins

Summary: Temari kisses Shikamaru

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! I won Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This is my first chapter fic, and first fic that wasn't, in some way, related to a school assignment. Please be nice, but inform me of ANYTHING that could be improved.

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter One- It begins**

It was only a crush.

Temari sobbed into her pillow as she tried to convince herself. Only a crush. It was only a crush.

Her hair had been torn from its usual four pony tails when she threw herself onto her bed. Sobbing. Her breath came in short ragged gasps as she tried to convince herself. Only a crush. It was only a crush.

Tears rolled shamelessly down her blotched cheeks and she tried to convince herself. Only a crush. It was only a crush.

Her hair fell softly around her shoulders, irritating her tear filled eyes. She sobbed loudly not caring who heard, her face thrust deep into the pillow. Trying to block out the memories, trying to forget the past. She tried to convince herself. Only a crush. It was only a crush.

_Flashback._

_Shikamaru sat at the crest of the hill idly watching as the clouds rolled past. Sensing a presence behind him he turned. Looking straight at the blonde kunoishi behind him._

"_Hn" he turned back to the clouds. The wind played with his hair, tossing it backwards and forwards in their game of catch. Teasing. He didn't seem to notice._

"_No hello? You really know how to treat a girl Shika-kun." Temari said, looking down at the grass. A blush filled her cheeks. Shika-kun? Where had that come from? She didn't notice the faint blush that rested on Shikamaru's cheeks._

"_Troublesome." Shikamaru murmed. Temari felt her breath catch in her chest. She grew bold. moving her face closer to his. _

"_What are you doing women?" He asked his voice slightly panicky. It sounded weird coming from the lazy nin. Temari paused, drinking in the sound. She took a breath and pressed her mouth to his. Kissing Him._

_It wasn't long. A split-second at most, but fire ran through their bodies. Their blood was molten magma flying through their veins. It set them alight. It made them burn. Time seemed to stand still, stretching out into infinity in that short, brief second._

_Shikamaru pushed her away. He looked at her startled face. Pain shock and disappointment registered on her features. He felt bad, but before he could say anything she had stood up, an emotionless mask covering her face. _

"_Nothing Happened Lazy" she yelled before setting off down the hill at a run and disappearing from sight._

_Shikamaru sat still on the top of the hill, pressing his fingers to his lips." Your Troublesome" he muttered before returning to gaze at the clouds a faint blush tingling his cheeks._

_End Flashback_

Temari had drifted into a light sleep. She still sobbed at intervals, her tears still sticky on her face. A shadow fell onto her face, waking her. She sat up, startled, and turned to look at the person in her room.

**Authors Note: **Who do you think it is? Review and tell me. This is my first Chapter fic, and I WILL complete it. I have too many muses for this story. Also, I have already written most of the chapters. It only took me one day! It's short, with only 5 or 6 chapters. Please review, what do you think?


	2. Brotherly Affection

Summary: Temari kisses Shikamaru

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! I won Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This is my first chapter fic, and first fic that wasn't, in some way, related to a school assignment. Please be nice, but inform me of ANYTHING that could be improved.

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter 2- Brotherly Affection**

Gaara stood over Temari's sleeping form. She seemed so sad. Sobs burst out randomly from her chest and the tear trails stood out against her skin. He wanted to protect her. Wanted to help her. The thoughts shocked him. It was only recently that he'd started wanting to help others, so recent, that the thoughts still seemed foreign. He took a step towards her, his shadow falling on her face. She woke up and sat up quickly, turning to look at him.

"Ga-Gaara?" she asked her voice wavering. She hiccupped, tears threatening to start pouring from her eyes. She held a corner of the sheet tightly in her hand. Gaara just stood there, unsure of what to say. With a sob Temari threw herself at him. Still seated on herbed she had thrown both arms around his waist and rested her head on his stomach. She started sobbing again.

Gaara took her head in his hands and sat down behind her, letting her rest herself against him. "Temari?" he asked hesitantly. "What happened?"

She burst into sobs once more.

"He doesn't like me" she sobbed into his chest, the tears flowing once more. "I kissed him, and he pushed me away."

Gaara sat still. He didn't know how to deal with this. He hesitantly raised a hand to pat her on the back. "Who doesn't like you?" he asked, already guessing the answer. "Shika-Shikamaru." She sobbed her voice rising into a wail.

They sat there, for an hour, just waiting. He patted her head and she sobbed into his chest. When she stopped sobbing he pulled her from his chest to look her in the eye.

"Tell me what happened."

Temari sat hunched in a ball. Her voice wavered as she told him. When she had finished he sat still. Thinking. He wanted to hurt Shikamaru. He wanted him to pay for making his sister cry.

"He must be mad. You are an amazing kunoichi Temari and anyone should be honoured to have you like them" he said, startling himself with his sincerity.

Temari managed a weak smile. "Thank you Gaara-Kun." She gave him a hug.

A soft tapping at the door startled them. As the person walked into the room Gaara hissed. What was he doing here? Shikamaru stood nervously in the door of Temari's room.

Gaara stood up, untangling his sisters arms from around his neck. "I'll leave you too alone." He said. Pausing at the door he looked back at his sister. "I've left some sand on the floor. If you use your chakra, it'll attack him"

He walked out of the room leaving a very scared Shikamaru behind him.

Temari glared at him. "What do you want Lazy?"

**Authors Note: **This is the end of Chapter Two. Please read and review. It means an awful lot to me when you do. It gives me a reason to keep writing. Please, please, please, please, please review!

You know

You need,

You want

To push

This button

This one,

The one

That sits

Right here! \/


	3. Time To Think

Summary: Temari kisses Shikamaru

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tells herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! I won Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This is my first chapter fic, and first fic that wasn't, in some way, related to a school assignment. Please be nice, but inform me of ANYTHING that could be improved.

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Three- Time to Think**

Earlier

Shikamaru sat on the hill. His brain was a hive of activity. Sure he _liked_ the blonde haired sand nin, but he never expected this. Temari had _kissed_ him. _She_ had kissed _him. _

He set off down the hill. He walked around the town thinking. His feet carried him along paths well known as his brain was left to consider what had happened. His feet took him to Temari's Konoha apartment. Does she have an apartment? With her ambassador duties you'd think so . . . He stood outside the door for a while. He didn't want to run into her brothers. Especially if Temari was as upset as she had seemed.

_Flashback _

_Earlier that day._

_Chouji sat next to Shikamaru as they ate. Chouji had his usual bag of BBQ flavoured chips. He ate greedily while Shikamaru played with his ramen, head in his hand. _

"_What's wrong Shikamaru?" he asked him, concerned for his best friend._

"_I feel strange" Shikamaru confided. _

"_Strange how?"_

_Shikamaru shrugged. "I feel like my stomach's twisted in knots. I feel light headed and dizzy. I can't think straight." _

_Chouji gasped. "Sounds serious. _

"_Of course not!" screamed Ino. She had come up behind them in time to hear Shikamaru's last statement._

"_Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Shikamaru's in love!"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "Love is a drag."_

_Ino gave him a hug. "Who's the lucky girl?" she asked, before setting herself down next to Chouji. _

"_I'm not telling," Shikamaru said. "It's too Troublesome."_

_Ino rolled her eyes. "If you keep thinking like that, your only going to let love pass you by." She said, in the tone of one who knows everything. Chouji laughed, causing Ino to glare at him. "If I hadn't of asked you out, I don't think you would have got up the nerve to tell me how you feel." She pointed out, getting exasperated. "Don't think about laughing at Shikamaru when you did the exact same thing." _

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this. "What a drag" he said before getting to his feet. "I'm gonna walk."_

_Ino looked up at him. "Just tell her how you feel. What's the worst thing that could happen?" she asked. _

_End Flashback_

Shikamaru raised his hand to knock on the door of Temari's room. He knocked softly and let himself into her room.

He gazed at the pair on her bed.

Shit. He thought, there was Gaara hugging a clearly sobbing Temari. The one brother he hadn't wanted to run into. Shit.

He took a step into her room. Gaara hissed at him, clearly not pleased to see him. Had he really hurt her that bad?

Gaara got off the bed saying that he'd leave them alone. Shikamaru stood uncomfortably at the door. Gaara paused at the doorframe. "I've left some sand on your floor. If you use your chakra It'll attack him" he said before walking out the room, closing the door behind him. Shikamaru was left alone with Temari. And he was very scared.

Temari glared at him. "What do you want Lazy?"

**Authors Note: **Okay, so this is the end of chapter three. I was really worried about this one. I was scared that they were a bit OOC and I didn't know how this chapter would play out. I'm not quite sure if it fits in with the other two. I hope so. sigh

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to my beta fireaangle. You are amazing!! Without you I probably wouldn't have had the courage to put these up as fast as I did. Thank you so much! anyway, please read and review!!


	4. Alone In A Bedroom

Summary: Temari kisses Shikamaru

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! I won Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This is my first chapter fic, and first fic that wasn't, in some way, related to a school assignment. Please be nice, but inform me of ANYTHING that could be improved.

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Four - Alone In a Bedroom**

Shikamaru gazed at Temari. She had clearly been crying. He felt his heart lurch as he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and the state of her hair. 'She looks so pretty with her hair out' he thought before throwing the thought away.

He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets. He almost told her that being here was a drag but stopped when he realized how close she was to tears. Instead he sat down on the bed beside her.

Temari wanted to slap him. She wanted to blow him away with her fan. She wanted to make him pay for making her cry. She wanted to hit him and hit him and hit him until all of her frustration had disappeared. But she didn't. Instead she sat there. Not moving, until she heard him speak.

"Troublesome" he muttered, before looking at her.

Temari wanted to scream. He had hurt her and was telling her that she was troublesome. She was about to start yelling at him until something he said stopped her.

"I'm sorry."

Temari gasped. Lazy was apologizing? "What for?" she asked, a mask of scorn covering her otherwise pained face.

"For stopping you." He replied. Temari looked at him in surprise but he kept talking.

"I was talking to Ino and Chouji. Before I saw you on the hill," he started, waiting for her to allow him to continue.

She nodded.

"I told them how I had been feeling, they told me I was in love." He paused nervous. Tamari's breath had stuck in her throat but she nodded for him to continue. Shikamaru looked down at his hands.

"It's troublesome but I realized I liked you, and I didn't think you liked me back. Then when you kissed me I sort of panicked because I thought it was a trick." Shikamaru paused to look at her. He wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek from her face. Gazing straight in her eyes he told her.

"Temari, I'm the biggest idiot in Konoha. I've been labeled a genius, but anyone who doesn't understand the way they feel shouldn't be called that. I've loved you for a long time I just needed someone to tell me." He smiled. "And I needed you to give me the courage to admit how I feel to you." He placed a hand on her face, cupping her cheek. "Temari I am so sorry for hurting you. I will never hurt you again. I know i've been stupid and you have the right to just slice me with your fan, but please, accept my apology." He kissed her.

Like before they could feel the fire in their veins. They felt so much more aware of each other. Shikamaru bit softly on her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly. His tongue made its way into his mouth and they started a battle for dominance, fire consuming them with every touch.

Temari pressed herself up against him and he moved slightly to accommodate their new position. Her hands moved to the back of his head and took out his pony tail, his hair cascading around his shoulders.

She pulled his head closer to hers; taking one of his hands in her owns she placed it on her breast where he started to massage it in small circles.

Gasping they came up for air and they laughed at their position. Kissing her cheek softly Shikamaru asked, "Troublesome women, would you be my girlfriend?"

Temari laughed. "Of course you lazy nin." She said as she pulled him into another kiss.

**Authors Notes: The end of Chapter four is here! I want to thank my awesome beta! Fireaangel you are amazing. And to all my reviewers, all three of you I love you so much. I'm aiming for 10 reviews by the end of this; if I can get 10 I will be so happy!! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. It may take a while for the next few chapters to come up as my plot bunny has disappeared but hey. SORRY!**


	5. A Festival of Dates

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! I own Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This is my first chapter fic, and first fic that wasn't, in some way, related to a school assignment. Please be nice, but inform me of ANYTHING that could be improved. This chapter is dedicated to my beta Fireaangel. Special thanks to the four people who added this story to their favorites list: CrystalSak, Cheanster, blaze167 and Miamey Tsuikia-Kake no Miamay. Also my dedicated reviewers Kankuro's Lover, Cheeky, Chesca 13321 and Fiery Goddess Of Ice. Just so everyone knows, when I started typing up this chapter I had 17 reviews and 373 hits. This is absolutely AMAZING! I had hoped for 10 reviews by the end of this fic and that amount has almost DOUBLED! I am extremely happy. From now on, because I know you guys can do it, i'm only going to post another chapter when the posted chapter gets five reviews. Since each chapter has averaged at about 4 reviews already I think 5 isn't that much to ask. You guys would be making me really happy. Thanks so much again. This chapter is about the girls getting ready for the festival; as such it has NO ShikaTema sorry and focuses on some of the other girls.

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Five – Festival of Dates. Part One. **

When In found out about Shikamaru and Temari she immediately began to plan their first date. She eventually decided that the upcoming festival would be an ideal place and Shikamaru and Temari went along with it. Shikamaru thought it would be too troublesome to say anything against her and Temari went along with it because, well, Ino was _scary_ when she was opposed.

The day before the festival Ino called the girls over for a sleepover and promised them a day of relaxation and beautification. Sakura and Temari came willingly and even Hinata was coaxed into attending the sleepover, as Ino had promised her that by the end of their day Naruto wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her.

Getting Tenten to agree to the sleepover was a different matter however. She really didn't want to spend an entire day and night getting ready for a date. It just wasn't her style. Ino eventually got her to agree however, Ino always does. She even got the guys to agree to pick them up.

When Shikamaru and the boys heard about the girl's sleepover they decided to hold one of their own. For some unknown reason they had all decided to stay at Shikamaru's place. Even the guys who didn't have dates turned up, well, most of them. Shikamaru found himself sharing his room with Neji, Chouji, Gaara, Lee, Kankuro, Shino and Kiba. He decided to sleep on the roof as it was 'too troublesome' to try and fit them all in his bedroom.

The girls started the night off with foot massages and pedicures while playing truth or dare. Unfortunately the girls knew each other so well that they knew everything about each other, so they decided to play twister instead. When Hinata won the seventh game in a row they decided to give up, go to bed and just gossip before falling asleep.

Mr. Yamanaka had graciously offered to pay for the girl's day out so they were spending the morning at the hot springs being pampered, given manicures and getting massages. He had told them to do whatever they wanted, and they were going to.

The girls left the hot springs feeling rejuvenated and just plain wonderful. Their muscles felt great after their massages, their nails were done and their skin felt remarkably smooth and silky after all the time in the springs. The girls felt as if they were walking on clouds.

While the girls had been bathing Mr. Yamanaka had remodeled Ino's room. All of the furniture had been removed and replaced with five make up tables arranged in a circle in the middle of the room. The tables all faced outwards so the girls could talk to each other while getting ready and had large mirrors above the dresser that were covered in lights. Each table also had a complete make up set with brushes and one of the largest ranges of colours anywhere. The tables were spaced far enough apart so the girls could move between them to get to their seats and large full length mirrors had been set up along one of the walls.

When the girls saw the change in Ino's room they gasped before running to claim their own dresser. "Your father really goes all out, doesn't he?" laughed Temari before running to her own dresser. Ino laughed. "He wouldn't dare not to."

Hinata sat quietly at her dresser while the other girls laughed and talked animatedly around her. Her long violet hair was in danger of being over brushed as she stared out into space. "Thinking of Naruto?" Sakura asked with a wink. Hinata jumped, placing her hands in her lap. "Hai." She said with a blush, staring at her hands. Sakura grinned. "you've been going out forever now Hinata-Chan." She said. "Besides, he only has eyes for you, there's nothing to worry about." Hinata smiled and looked up. "I wasn't worrying Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked at her. "Would you like me to do your make up Hinata?" She asked. Hinata smiled gratefully at her. "Arigato Sakura-Chan." Sakura stood up and moved to stand next to Hinata. While she was doing her make up Hinata thought she saw a flash of sadness cross the pink haired girls face. "What's wrong Sakura?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Sakura froze. The other girls had fallen silent. She gave a weak smile. "it's Gaara."

Hinata took both of Sakura's hands in her own. "we are your friends Sakura. You can tell us." She said softly. The rest of the girls nodded. Sakura took a deep breath. "He's been acting strange recently. Distant. It's as if his mind is somewhere else." She paused; her eyes were starting to tear. "I think he's found somebody else."

The girls gasped. Disbelieving. Sakura had started crying now. "do you want to know what the worst part is?" She asked her voice breaking. The girls were startled. "What?" asked Tenten in a small voice. Sakura started bawling. "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone was silent. Not a breath was heard; nota rustle of fabric or the squeak of a chair. Everyone was still. Ino, of course, recovered first. "Congratulations forehead!" she yelled, throwing her arms around her friend. Sakura stopped crying. Hugs from Ino tend to do that. Tenten and Hinata also moved to give her a hug. Temari just sat there staring.

"Temari? Earth to Temari" Ino laughed as she waved a hand in front of the sand-nin's face. Temari blinked and turned to look at the other blonde. "What?. . ."

"You spaced out." The blonde explained. "Wow," Temari remarked. "Sorry Sakura," She said. Sakura smiled weakly. "It's ok Temari. Its fairly big news" "I'll say." Replied the sand nin with a smile as everyone laughed.

"Wow." Temari gasped. "I'm going to be an Aunt." The girls all laughed at her.

"Um. . . Temari San?" asked a small voice. "Hai Hinata?" The blue haired kunoichi blushed. "I was wondering, if you knew anything about Gaara's behaviour? You are his sister after all, I thought maybe you had some idea as to what's going on?" her voice trailed away softly. The girls all looked thoughtfully at Temari.

Temari scratched the back of her neck. "Gomen Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan." She said shaking her head. "I barely see my brother. He's always busy and even when he is at home he spends almost all of his time in his room. He even eats there." She gave a small smile. "I can't remember the last time we actually had a proper conversation."

Everybody sighed. "It's ok Temari-Chan." Sakura said with a smile." Let's forget all about this and get ready for the festival."

"Hai." The girls replied in unison as they made their way back to their dressers to get ready. The rest of the time was spent in silence as each kunoichi reflected on their thoughts. The thrill of the festival had gone from the air.

**Authors Note:** This is the longest chapter to date. It was three whole pages just the story! That deserves at least 5reviews. Its almost three times the length of the other chapters already andits only half of the chapter. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I love you. The chapter was originally supposed to be the entire festival but I have far too many ideas because my plot bunny returned and I just had to put it in two parts. I still have to write the next chapter so let's hope my plot bunny doesn't escape again. Lol. Who knows, if it stays with me I might have to make this a three part chapter because I still need to tell you some important things. For example: Why is Gaara acting the way he is? Will Sakura tell him she's pregnant? Whose relationship will never be the same again? And drum roll who's death brings the festival to an abrupt halt? Review me and tell me your thoughts on this. What do YOU think will happen? All you have to do is press the little button. We all know the one i'm talking about.

It's the button

That sits

Right here.

Just press it.

We all know you want to.

This one. \/


	6. A Surprise Confession

Summary: Temari kisses Shikamaru

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! I own Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This chapter is dedicated to TwistedPenguin. Special thanks to the four people who added this story to their favorites list: CrystalSak, Cheanster, blaze167 and Miamey Tsuikia-Kake no Miamay. Also my dedicated reviewers Kankuro's Lover, Cheeky, Chesca 13321 and Fiery Goddess Of Ice. Just so everyone knows, when I started typing up this chapter I had 23 reviews and 636 hits. This is absolutely AMAZING! Same as before, you only get a new chapter after five reviews. P You can do it, AND you guys would be making me really happy. Thanks so much again. This chapter takes place at the festival. We are going to find out why Gaara has been acting weird and the surprising cliff hanger! Can't wait!

**Authors Note **2: This is the second of three parts. It was going to be a big chapter BUT IT KEEPS GROWING!! Pulls hair out

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Six – Festival of Dates. Part Two. **

The sound of the door bell sent waves of anticipation through the air. The girls started running around excitedly double checking their appearances while Ino got the door.

Ino opened the door to find a very suave Lee on the doorstep, the rest of the boys all dressed in formal black kimonos behind him. Smiling she poked her head outside and told them that they 'would only be a minute' before heading back inside to round up the girls.

Ino thought it would be fun to go out one at a time so that the guys could appreciate their outfits and no-one disagreed. No one would dare.

Ino, being Ino, was the first out the door. As usual she was in purple. She breezed down the steps to stand in front of Chouji. Posing in front of him she asked. "What do you think?" Chouji grinned. "Beautiful as always angel."

Sakura was next out the door. Her pink kimono making a nice change from her usual red outfit. She didn't bother posing for Gaara but just gave him a small, hesitant peck on the cheek. Ino felt sorry for her. Gaara hadn't even acknowledged her.

Next out was Tenten who went and posed in front of Neji. They matched. Both were wearing black kimonos with silver designs, and they both had worn their hair out. Ino wanted to laugh at the sight. Tenten hadn't even stopped her spin when Neji picked her up in a hug and spun her around kissing her deeply. "You're beautiful." He said, without any prompts. Sakura sighed; she wished Gaara would just look at her.

Hinata came out next, her dark blue hair contrasting with her light blue kimono. She had barely walked out the door before Naruto got a nosebleed. Hinata just smiled shyly as she took her place beside him. Tenten tried to cover a laugh. They were so cute together.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the star of tonight, the one and only Temari!" Ino announced. Behind the door Temari gulped. Outside, Shikamaru started to sweat lightly. He watched the door intently.

Temari walked slowly from behind the door. Shikamaru gasped loudly making her smile. Her hair was out and fell about her shoulders; her kimono was a deep crimson with silver and black kanji all over it. She looked amazing. Her glance fell over Shino and Kiba. They were holding hands. 'Well I guess that makes sense' she thought. She then turned to look at her brother Kankuro. For once he had decided to remove his make up and go without his cat ears. He noticed her gaze and whispered, "My date made me." Temari looked startled. "Wow." She said. Kankuro laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's as scary as you."

Temari was surprised when Shikamaru ran over too her and offered her his arm. "What do you think?" She asked shyly. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off her. "I've never seen anything more beautiful." Temari smiled. "And here I though you'd say something like, 'man this is a drag'" She laughed. Shikamaru lifted her face to look in to her eyes. "Nothing about you is a drag." Temari blushed. Coming from Shikamaru that was a high compliment indeed.

The couples made their way to the festival arm in arm. Lee walked next to Tenten and Neji while Kankuro walked next to his sister. Ino, of course, led with Chouji while Shino and Kiba brought up the rear.

"Where's your date?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro. "She's going to meet us there." He replied. Temari glanced over at him. "Is it someone we know?" Kankuro looked down. "She's a foreigner." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." They walked in silence, Temari leaning in close to Shikamaru and glancing at him every so often.

The gates to the festival were wide open. The group stopped there and agreed to wait for Kankuro's date. Soon enough a blonde girl came to greet them. Her blue eyes shone from her pale complexion, and were complemented by the blues and greens that merged in her kimono to create an ever changing colour, her silver Obi held only a fan.

The girl was small, and lean with long legs. She walked quickly over to meet them, without seeming as if she rushed. She joined them taking Kankuro's hand and looking shyly about. Kankuro introduced them.

"Everyone, this is Rohain. Rohain, this is Neji and Tenten they are the ones who look like they match. That's Shikamaru with the hair that looks like a pineapple, beside him is my sister Temari, next to her is Hinata and her boyfriend Naruto. The boy with black hair and large eyebrows is Lee and beside him is Shino in the sunglasses and Kiba is the one with dog. The blonde is Ino and the guy next to her is Chouji."

Rohain looked at them all as they were introduced. She turned to Kankuro, "Who is the red head and the rosette?" She asked, politely pointing out that he had, in fact, forgotten them. Everyone laughed. "That's Sakura and my brother Gaara." He told her with a smile. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you," she said with a bow.

Tenten looked at the blonde. "Are you a ninja?" she asked curious. Within a few seconds every single one of them had felt the cold press of a kunai against there throat. She was so quick that not even Lee could catch her. Kankuro smiled widely. "She is." Everyone nodded. "We see." Ino said laughing. Kankuro felt like bragging some more. "She's the fastest in her village, the best in taijutsu and is popularly hailed as the weapons mistress." Tenten gave a small pout. "But i'm the weapons mistress." She said sulking. Rohain looked sorry for her. "Forgive us Tenten. I am sure he did not mean to overstate my abilities, and so diminish yours." Kankuro looked at her puzzled. "But Rohain you are. . ." he noticed her glare and stopped talking. Rohain continued. "As, I was saying Tenten, he did not mean to diminish your talents, and he overstates my abilities far too much." Tenten just looked at her. "Maybe we could have a match sometime," she said. "Just to clear the matter up a bit." Rohain smiled. "I would love to Tenten."

She turned to Kankuro. "Come on Kanky," she said with a playful smile. "We have things to do." They said their goodbyes ad watched as Kankuro followed the blonde haired girl away. 'That was weird' they all thought.

While the rest of the group had been talking to Rohain, Kiba and Shino had decided to go off by themselves.

Chouji turned to Ino. "Can we talk?" He asked. Ino looked concerned. "Of course Chouji." They walked over to the side a bit.

"Tenten?" Neji asked. "Yes Neji." She replied puzzled, her brown hair flying in the breeze. Neji took a deep breath. "Tenten, you taught me that people can change their destiny. Hinata is proof of this. You were right Tenten," he paused and bent down on one knee, which is extremely hard to do in a kimono but Neji managed and made it look easy Tenten smiled, "Of course I was." Even Neji smiled at that.

"Tenten, there has never been as beautiful a sight as you, and while you taught me that a man can change his destiny I have long known that you were my destiny and as such have no reason to want to change it." He placed the ring on her finger. "What I am trying to say, Tenten, is will you marry me?" Tenten started crying. Her voice was shaking as she jumped in his arms. "Yes, Neji. Yes."

Sakura smiled at them. She wished her life could be that charmed. Gaara looked at her for the first time that night. "We need to talk." Sakura nodded. This was serious.

**Authors Note:** DEFINITELY SHIKATEMA FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! I MISS IT TO MUCH!! Also, if you didn't notice I WAS KANKY's DATE!! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!! He's right here in my bedroom actually.

Kanky: Hi.

Me: I love you

Kanky: I love you too.

Me: Awww

Kanky: But I love what you do more.

Me: Naught Kinky Kanky for insinuating such things. Now get back in my bed before I get the whip out again.

Kanky: Please? ..

Me: Of Course.

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I love you. The chapter was originally supposed to be the entire festival but I have far too many ideas because my plot bunny returned and I just had to put it in three parts. My plot bunny has yet to escape so unfortunately I had too much to write and I don't think I did a good job on this chapter. It seems like crap. Oh well, don't mind me. I'll probably get someone who agrees and then my sister will either love it or hate it. Sighs l need to tell you some important things in the next chapter. For example: Why is Gaara acting the way he is? Will Sakura tell him she's pregnant? Whose relationship will never be the same again? And drum roll who's death brings the festival to an abrupt halt? Review me and tell me your thoughts on this. What do YOU think will happen? All you have to do is press the little button. We all know the one i'm talking about.

It's the button

That sits

Right here.

Just press it.

We all know you want to.

This one. \/


	7. Truth Behind His Silence

Summary: Temari kisses Shikamaru

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush. Now they are dating and are attending a festival with the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai. Two proposals and two shocks later. . .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! I own Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This chapter is dedicated to Miamey Tsuikia-Kake no Miamay for being absolutely amazing, an inspirational reviewer who always gives me an honest review and loves my story no matter how bad I feel about it. Thanks so much for helping me get motivated enough to post these last few chapters. I don't know if I could have done it without your help. Special thanks to the four people who added this story to their favorites list: CrystalSak, Cheanster, blaze167 and Miamey Tsuikia-Kake no Miamay. Also my dedicated reviewers Kankuro's Lover, Cheeky, Chesca 13321 TwistedPenguin and Fiery Goddess of Ice. Just so everyone knows, when I started typing up this chapter I had 23 reviews and 775 hits. This is absolutely AMAZING! Same as before, you only get a new chapter after five reviews. P You can do it, AND you guys would be making me really happy. Thanks so much again. This chapter takes place at the festival. We are going to find out why Gaara has been acting weird and the surprising cliff hanger! Can't wait!

**Authors Note **2: This is the second of three parts. It was going to be a big chapter BUT IT KEEPS GROWING!! Pulls hair out

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Seven – Truth Behind His Silence **

RECAP: "What I am trying to say, Tenten, is will you marry me?" Tenten started crying. Her voice was shaking as she jumped in his arms. "Yes, Neji. Yes."

Sakura smiled at them. She wished her life could be that charmed. Gaara looked at her for the first time that night. "We need to talk." Sakura nodded. This was serious. END RECAP

Ino shrieked loudly. "YES!!" Everyone turned to look at her, even Tenten and Neji who were still entangled with each other. Chouji had a stupid smile on his face and was staring out in space. Sakura looked over at her while still being led away by Gaara.

Ino rushed over to her group of friends. "Isn't it great?" she cried, "Chouji and I are getting married!" Tenten laughed. "So are Neji and I" Temari laughed. "Ino this festival was a great idea for you." Shikamaru agreed. "You got two of the most well known couples in Konoha to propose in the one night. Nothing has ever been so troublesome." Ino laughed. So did Tenten. "Next will be Sakura and Gaara." The girls all looked at Naruto disbelieving. Naruto did not fully understand what had happened.

Temari looked sadly over at Sakura. She was crying, and her hands were balling into fists. Whatever Gaara was saying was hurting her. "Not necessarily." The group looked over at the couple and sighed. "Maybe not." said Neji. His usually impassive face marred by an expression that could only be described as concern. Lee looked ashamed.

Sakuras voice broke the tentative silence that had fallen over the groups. "YOU'RE GAY??" She screamed. Gaara was soon in the dirt, Sakuras fist having connected solidly with his face. She had wanted to do this herself and had not put chakra into it. Even so his nose was broken. Lee appeared at his side and helped him up. "Gomen Sakura-Chan" he said. His face full of concern. Sakura just stared at him. "You?" she asked her voice breaking. Lee nodded almost imperceptibly. Sakura turned back to Gaara. "You just decided to get me pregnant and leave me?" She screamed outraged. "Well congratulations. I don't want to have anything to do with you." Tears were running down her face now and she stormed off to find the nearest bar.

Lee picked his boyfriend up of the ground and helped him to walk. "Lets go home Gaara-Kun" He said softly. Gaara just nodded and kissed his hair.

Everyone was silent. Shocked. Naruto was the first to recover. "Did he? . . Did they? . . Did She? . ." He looked quickly from person to person. No one was saying anything. "Can someone please explain what just happened?" he asked annoyed. Ino looked at him. "They broke up." She said softly a tear crawling down her face. "Why?" Naruto was stupid as ever. Ino snapped. "HES GAY YOU BAKA!!"

Naruto pouted. "You didn't have to yell." He gazed after the kunoichi. "Maybe someone should go talk to her." Ino stopped him. "She wants to be alone." Naruto sighed. The group was silent for a few seconds more before deciding to split up. Ino and Chouji went back to her place, Naruto and Hinata left for the Ferris wheel, Tenten and Neji went the game booths. Shino and Kiba had disappeared long before.

Temari was left with Shikamaru which she was happy for. Now there were no distractions and she could spend a little quality time with her boyfriend. "Come on lazy" she said grabbing his arm. "You're winning me a prize." Shikamaru groaned. "troublesome." He murmured, but a Smile found its way to his mouth as he said it.

Sakura sat on a barstool downing glass after glass of sake. The tears had stopped but they had left sticky trails on her face. Her hiccupping drew the attention of the older Jounin beside her.

"Tough day?" He asked downing his own sake. "You better believe it." She replied to drunk to care who she was talking to. "What happened?" He asked concerned. "Nothing much," she said sarcastically, "My boyfriend is gay. No biggie." She started crying again. The older Jounin looked angry.

Sakura gained an air of calm. "I'm pregnant with his baby but he doesn't care coz of his boyfriend"

Kakashi glared at his sake. Yes that's who it was. "Maybe you need to prove to yourself you don't need him" he said quietly. Sakura just looked at him. "I think you may be right Kakashi-Kun"

Shikamaru held his girlfriends hand, his usual bored look on his face. Temari held a giant Black dragon that Shikamaru had won. She jokingly named it 'shadow'. He turned to look at her and stiffened. 'What is he doing here?' He had seen Sasuke Uchiha.

Temari leant into his shoulder. She whispered in his ear. "Let's go to the hill." Shikamaru grinned. "Anything for you my troublesome woman."

They kissed slowly and passionately.

Someone screamed. Temari and Shikamaru broke apart startled. A body hung swinging from a rope tied to the top of the Ferris wheel. "DOBE!!" yelled Naruto. He and Hinata were sitting in the Ferris wheel about halfway up. As the body swung around Shikamaru caught a glimpse of his face.

After seven years Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the village only to kill himself.

**Authors Note:**

QUESTION!! WHO WANTS A LEMON?? REVIEW AND TELL ME!! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I love you. The chapter was originally supposed to be the entire festival but I have far too many ideas because my plot bunny returned and I just had to put it in three parts. My plot bunny has yet to escape so unfortunately I had too much to write and I don't think I did a good job on this chapter. It seems like crap. All you have to do is press the little button. We all know the one I'm talking about.

It's the button

That sits

Right here.

Just press it.

We all know you want to.

This one. \/


	8. Missing A Funeral

**Summary:**Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:**Please read and review. This chapter is dedicated to Miamey Tsuikia-Kake no Miamay for being absolutely amazing, an inspirational reviewer who always gives me an honest review and loves my story no matter how bad I feel about it. Thanks so much for helping me get motivated enough to post these last few chapters. I don't know if I could have done it without your help. Special thanks to the four people who added this story to their favorites list: CrystalSak, Cheanster, blaze167 and Miamey Tsuikia-Kake no Miamay. Also my dedicated reviewers Kankuro's Lover, Cheeky, Chesca 13321 TwistedPenguin Nigel 01 and Fiery Goddess of Ice. Just so everyone knows, when I started typing up this chapter I had 38 reviews and 1075 hits. This is absolutely AMAZING!

**Authors ****Note **2: This chapter is PURELY FLUFF!! YAY!! LEMON!!

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Eight – Missing A Funeral **

Temari ran her hands through Shikamaru's hair. Their breaths came in ragged gasps as they kissed each other thoroughly.

Shikamaru leant over her, pushing her back into the hillside. Temari pulled him closer to her. She could feel the damn grass as it moistened the back of her dress. She shivered. Shikamaru broke of their kiss. "you ok?" He asked. Temari grinned, "the grass is wet lazy."

Shikamaru smiled. He knelt above her and removed his vest and jacket, when he lifted her up for a moment placing them beneath her. "Better?" He asked smiling. Temari grinned at him. "Much." Shikamaru laughed. "Troublesome" he said before kissing her again.

Temari deepened their kiss, her hands moving towards his ponytail. With a deft movement she had freed his hair. Shikamaru grinned. "Cheater." Temari laughed, "No rules lazy."

Her hands kept moving, they made their way to the base of his mesh shirt. She slowly moved her hands underneath it feeling his stomach and abs. She raised it slowly before breaking of their kiss to rip his shirt over his head. She smiled, looking him over. Kami he was sexy!!

Shikamaru released her hair from her ponytails. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders making her eyes shine even more. She was so beautiful...

Shikamaru never noticed when his brain took a back seat and his instincts took over. He never cared that it did either. Temari was leading him and giving him a tantalizing glimpse of the future. He didn't need his brain to know that he would follow her anywhere.

She moved his hands to behind her back. He could feel the knot of her sash and quickly untied it. Her black dress fell to the ground underneath her. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare. She was wearing matching pink underwear that contrasted beautifully with her porcelain skin.

He leant down to kiss her again, removing her bra in the process. Temari's hands moved to his pants. Before he really knew what was happening they had been removed and they were both lying there in just their underwear.

Shikamaru's hands were on her breasts, massaging. Pinching. Teasing. She moaned in pleasure as his mouth moved to cover her left breast and his hand moved down under her panties. He sucked and licked her nipple while fingering her opening.

He was stroking her, the lace of her panties stretched over his hand. She bucked against him panting heavily. His right hand was still massaging her breast but he moved his head to met hers kissing her softly. He thrust his tongue back into her mouth while simultaneously slamming two fingers inside her.

Temari moaned in pleasure, her back arching itself to meet Shikamaru's solid form above, her hands clawing at his back. His member was stiff against her leg begging to be freed from his boxers.

Shikamaru kept thrusting into her, again and again. She was so close. He could feel her wetness increasing, but he didnt want to push her to far. He wanted her to come only when he was inside of her, at least, for the first time.

He withdrew his hand, placing the fingers that had just been inside of her in her mouth. She sucked them eagerly. Shikamaru shivered. Temari rolled over, forcing him beneath her. She straddled his waist her hands running lightly over his chest to below where she was sitting. They moved under his boxers to his shaft and she slid backwards until her head was over his groin. Picking up a kunai from his discarded pack she sliced through his pants freeing him.

She pumped his shaft, licking the tip lovingly before taking the head in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around his organ before taking the entire shaft. Her hands cupped his balls as she started to hum the vibrations from her larynx bringing Shikamaru to climax. Her tongue massaged the top of his shaft lightly as she continued to hum his favourite song. He couldn't take it any longer and burst inside her. She almost all of it, allowing only a small portion to remain in her mouth. She lifted her head from his penis allowing his now flaccid organ to drop back between his legs. She moved to straddle his waist again kissing him with a force. He could taste himself in the recesses of her mouth. The warmth from Temari's centre fueled Shikamaru back into action, his member once again throbbing with anticipation. She lifted herself of him a little bit before slamming down upon him.

She was so warm. He rolled over once again on top. He started thrusting in and out as she screamed his name. Her legs folded behind his back drawing him in deeper. Her hands were clenched, one in his hair the other clinging to his back. She lifted her back off the ground, holding herself in place with her legs. He was pushed in deeper. Deeper. He was groaning now, all thoughts of rationality gone. This was passion, desire, lust. His seed soared into her and they fell to the ground all of their strength gone. Their climaxes had occurred within moments of each other and they had screamed each others names until they were hoarse.

They slept, Shikamaru still sheathed inside her.

Temari rested her head against his chest. They were still naked. Her dress was wrapped around her in order to protect her from the late afternoon chill. His breathing was regular and comforting as she slept. His hands moved in small circles along her arms, her back, her neck and through her hair. She was so perfect. He loved her with all his heart. He didn't want to do anything to lose her. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

Temari woke up slowly. She turned her face to look at her lover. Smiling she asked, "Do you think they mind we missed the funeral?" Shikamaru laughed at her. "I doubt they've noticed."

They stayed in that position until the first stars came up. Sighing they got ready to head their separate ways. Temari looked at the sky. "I wish I didn't have to go." Shikamaru looked at her, inspiration dawning. "maybe you don't have to."

He took her home for dinner. Shikaku and Yoshino were a bit surprised when he brought her home but recovered quickly. Shikaku muttered under his breath. Something that sounded an awful lot like "Not another troublesome woman."

Dinner was a loud affair. Temari was grilled like the Spanish inquisition and wasnt given a moments peace until Shikamaru told his parents, politely, to rack off.

Shikamaru offered to help his mother with the dishes. Everyone was surprised. Temari and Shikaku moved to the dining room while Yoshino and Shikamaru took the plates out to the kitchen.

Yoshino turned to her son. "what's up. Everyone knows there is no way you'd do something so troublesome without wanting something."

Shikamaru looked at the plates in his hands. "I was wondering. . ." A blush covered his cheeks. "I was wondering if I could possibly get a heart made. And I would like grandmother's ring."

**Authors Note:**

AWW!! Such a sweet ending!! I LOVE IT!! Not sure if the last bit is good though. I wrote it at 12:30 last night. . .

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I love you. I don't think I did a good job on this chapter. It seems like crap. All you have to do is press the little button. We all know the one I'm talking about.

It's the button

That sits

Right here.

Just press it.

We all know you want to.

This one. \/


	9. A Promise

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! Shikamaru's hair!!

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. This chapter is dedicated to Guggas. The only reason I re wrote that lemon. Lol. Special thanks to the five people who added this story to their favorites list: CrystalSak, Cheanster, blaze167 and Miamey Tsuikia-Kake no Miamay and Guggas. Also my dedicated reviewers Kankuro's Lover, Cheeky, Chesca 13321 TwistedPenguin Nigel 01 and Fiery Goddess of Ice. Just so everyone knows, when I started typing up this chapter I had 1587 hits. This is absolutely AMAZING!

**Authors ****Note **2: CAKE COOKIES AND ICE CREAM IF YOU REVIEW!!

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Nine – A Promise **

It had been a year and a half. Temari had returned to Suna, come back to Konoha and left for Suna again.

Shikamaru paced through his living room. His apartment was clean for once. He smiled. It hadn't been this clean since Temari had helped him move in.

**Flashback**

The two of them carried boxes up the three flights of stairs. Shikamaru smiled as he led the troublesome woman into his new apartment.

Temari dropped the last box on the floor. Aloud crash informing them of the boxes new home. "All done!" she yelled to Shikamaru in the other room. "Thanks." He called back. Then the sound registered in his brain. "Did you drop the box woman?" he asked panic creeping into his voice. "Yep!" Temari called back. Shikamaru sweat dropped. "What a drag. Those plates belonged to my mother's great grand mother." There were no inflections but Temari paused. Gave a quick "shit." Before fainting.

She woke up on Shikamaru's couch. There were boxes everywhere. The table, the kitchen counter and his bed were covered in them. Shikamaru was sitting on one of the boxes, a game of Shogi on another. She got up and crept up behind him her hands traveling over his shoulders and down to his waist. Shikamaru didn't budge.

Temari was starting to get annoyed. So she picked him up and carried him back over to the only free surface. The couch.

Shikamaru responded quickly pulling her into a kiss and removing her shirt.

**End Flashback**

He was waiting. And pacing. He was nervous. He glanced around to make sure everything was perfect. The candles were all lit casting an ethereal look about the room as they reflected off the petals that adorned the floor. He had packed away the Shogi board to make room for a huge bouquet of roses, lilies, Rosemary and cherry blossoms as well as several other flowers he couldn't name but Ino had assured him she would love them. He had made dinner and the smell was coming in from the kitchen.

He silently thanked Ino. She had proven invaluable. Temari was currently at her place getting ready for a 'girls night at the bar'. Ino was going to bring her over in about five minutes on the pretext of getting something from Shikamaru.

There was a knock on the door. Shikamaru smiled. Showtime.

With A Hug I Give You My Dreams, With A Kiss I Give You My Heart

Ino put on her make up as Temari watched. The chain from her Nara's heart had been left visible intentionally. Temari glanced at it. "What's on the necklace?" Temari asked. Ino hid a smile. Perfect.

She turned to the ambassador. "this is a Nara's heart." she said, in the tone of someone giving a lecture. "It's given to the people most special to the Nara clan." She smiled inwardly. "A male from the Nara clan can only give out one heart, and it has to be given to the person they want to spend the rest of their life with." She watched as Temari's face dropped. "oh."

Ino smiled, resuming the conversation as if nothing had ever happened. "There was a time when I wanted to be the one that got Shika's heart." She laughed. "But I guess I just wasn't the one." Temari glanced up at her. "Then how did you get it?" "It was given to both me and Chouji when we were born. Our fathers are all teammates. We go way back."

They left her apartment on the way to the bar. Ino gasped suddenly as if she just remembered something. "What is it?" asked Temari. Ino looked at her apologetically. "I forgot to get something from Shikamaru's apartment. Do you mind coming with me as I get it?" Temari shook he head. "Of course not." Ino grinned. "Arigato!"

They made their way to the top of the apartment building. Ino knocked on the door. She stole a look at the Suna nin. Showtime.

U Don't Love A Woman Because She's Beautiful. She's Beautiful Because U Love Her

Ino had pushed Temari through the door and left her with Shikamaru. Temari gazed at the room. It was so beautiful! Her mouth dropped open her mind barely registering the fact that Shikamaru was dressed in a suit.

Shikamaru guided her to her seat and placed the meal in front of her. "Wow Lazy," she laughed. "You've really out done yourself this time." Shikamaru smiled, the phrase 'troublesome' not even entering his mind. He still stood behind her and smiling placed her very own Nara's heart around her neck.

He moved to stand beside her and got down on one knee. Temari held the necklace in her hand crying. "Temari," he said voice breaking. "With this heart I make you a promise. I promise to love you and only you with every breath in my body. I promise to cherish you every day of my life. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy. This necklace can only be given to one person in my life and I want it to be you. Temari, this necklace is a promise that I will love you forever and a statement that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He gazed up at her teary face. She was sobbing loudly now. With his last words she threw herself at him. "I love you Shikamaru" she cried, her makeup staining his jacket.

"Man this is troublesome" he said laughing. Temari straightened up. Shikamaru looked at her. He swallowed loudly. "I want to make you another promise." Temari sat there stunned. "You've promised me enough Shikamaru," she began. He placed a finger on her lips effectively stopping her from talking. From inside his jacket pocket he pulled a ring box. "Temari, Will you be the most troublesome wife for the laziest shinobi?"

Temari crash tackled him. An impressive feat as she was only a foot away and sitting down. "Yes Lazy. Yes."

**Authors Note:**

All you have to do is press the little button. We all know the one I'm talking about.

It's the button

That sits

Right here.

Just press it.

We all know you want to.

This one. \/


	10. Preperations

**Summary:** Temari kisses Shikamaru. He pushes her away. She tries to tell herself it's only a crush. Now they are getting married! Tenten and Neji are engaged but havent been able to get married due to missions etc. Chouji and Ino have however, Sakura has had her baby. It was a boy. A perfect mini Gaara in everyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. However, I do own a pineapple and all its pineapple shaped affiliations. Such as Shikamaru's hair! Yay! Shikamaru's hair!! I had my very own Shika-kun once. Not anymore.

**Authors Note:** Please read and review. Special thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. I have got into the habit of dedicating chapters to people. Most of the people I wanted to dedicate this to have now been dedicated to, so I shall dedicate this chapter too three people and get it all over with. First To my friends Kite, Cat of Doom and Miamay for allowing this old broken heart to final heal with your helpful advice and therapies. My last dedication is to xa.humble.servantx, you were my very own Shika kun and I know now that it was never meant to be and just want to thank you for the lesson you gave me. I'll never let myself be broken like that again.

Please review. It's only polite.

**Only a Crush**

**Chapter Ten- Preperations**

Ino rushed around getting Temari ready. Hinata sat in the corner with Rohain talking about things absently as Rohain picked at her bouquet. The two girls had become very close over the past year as Rohain helped Hinata with her Taijutsu and her weapons practice. Just as Tenten helped Neji, so to did Rohain help Hinata.

Tenten paced around the room. Her pale blue dress swept just above the floor as she moved. She was nervous. She hadn't seen Neji in a month due to missions. She hoped she impressed him.

Ino had taken Temari's advice when making the bouquets.

_Flashback_

_Temari stood at the counter of the Yamanaka flower shop. _

"_I want the bouquets to match the dresses as much as possible." She said. Ino laughed. "That's easy. There are so many flowers that would go with the dresses and many of them symbolic as well." She said her hands already itching to start making the bouquets. She settled for arranging the girt cards on the counter._

_Temari smiled in thanks to the blonde. "I want them to symbolise friendship, fidelity and unending love." She turned to walk out of the shop. _

_With a backwards glance and a smile she told the kunoichi "Make yourself a special one. I want yours to have another colour, something bright. I want yours to show how close we are." She hurried out of the shop before Ino could tear it down with her happy squeals. _

_End Flashback_

The bridesmaids carried bluebells, violets and hyacinths while Ino's bouquet also carried marigolds.

Ino was applying the last of Temari's makeup when Gaara came in. "Aren't you ready yet?" he asked in his monotone. Temari grinned at him causing Ino to chastise her.

"All done!" Ino reported happily a few seconds later. She stood back to allow the others their first real glimpse at her. Their jaws dropping was all the compliments Temari needed. 'I hope he likes it' she thought as she walked out of the room Gaara by her side.

The bridal march started and Shikamaru stood nervously at the shrine his hands sweating. Chouji stood beside him without his usual bag of chips. Chouji smiled at his best friend. "You nervous?"

Shikamaru gave him a half smile. "Being nervous is to troublesome."

The doors opened at the end of the room. The bridesmaids walked in a triangle down the aisle Hinata in front with the other two only a step behind. Their light blue strapless dresses floated like the wind they symbolised, floating effortlessly along as the girls walked. The very material seemed be constantly moving and the shimmering qualities of the fabric made it seem as if they were made from the sky itself complete with clouds and breeze.

Ino followed about five steps behind the bridesmaids. As maid of honour her dress had been made different. It was made in the same style and fabric as the others but was the same blue as a dusk sky. Her dress did not shimmer with breezes and clouds, and instead shone with the light of the early stars.

Shikamaru's breath caught in his throat as the doors opened a third time and Temari walked in on her brothers arm. She was so beautiful.

**Authors Note: Ok, i was going to go all the way to the wedding reception with this chapter but my muse ran away so you will just have to put up with this. Also im sorry but i may not be able to update for a while as i am being kicked out of home and have no-where to go. I'll tryand update at school though. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and i'll update as soon as i can. Thank you MLK Sasuke. I appreciate your reviews! **


	11. AN will be removed later soz

Sorry guys

Sorry guys

Just to clear stuff up there are at least two more chapters. As this was originally a one shot I am surprised at how well people have responded and how long its gone for. I am going to be sad to see it go.

I don't know when I will update. I have been kicked out of home a few days ago and can now only get access to computers during school and I am in my final year so I don't know when I'll have free time. Sorry for all of my reviewers, I love you so much! And I will update soon as for you.


End file.
